littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Bouquet
Princess Scarlet Bouquet (スカーレット・ブーケ姫 Sukāretto Būke Hime) is the princess that King Corobo saves after defeating her father, Duvroc, and claiming the Kingdom of the Jolly. She is one of the princesses that Corobo can marry during the game. Bouquet is very studious and tends to speak in mathematical equations. Her special quest for Corobo is to find all the UMAs. Profile :See also: Princess Bouquet's Quotes Official Strategy Guide (American) An intellectual from a land of drunken slobs, Bouquet couldn't have been more out of place in the Kingdom of the Jolly if she'd been on fire. She cannot talk without breaking things down algebraically, and is one of the foremost scholars of the kingdom. One of Bouquet's major fields of study is UMA, and wouldn't you know it, but you're sort of an expert on the subject. Official Website (Japanese) Bouquet is a princess who loves science and analysis. She is King Duvroc's daughter and for some unspecified reason, put herself inside the vase. According to her theory, "There is zero possibility of this vase being broken." Official Guidebook (Japanese) X = Duvroc = Father. Y = Me = Daughter. X + Y = Fight. I have hidden myself in the vase to escape from all the external commotion. A vase with a diameter of 0.96m and height of 1.22m has a 0.86% chance of being destroyed artificially or naturally. Researching UMA = Interest. Interest = Please contact me for information. Appearance Bouquet has black hair cut into a bob and blue eyes hidden behind large, thick lens glasses. On top of her head is a silver crown shaped like a mortarboard in a star-like design with a blue tassel hanging to the side. Bouquet is wearing a dark blue dress with a wide white laced collar. She also has on nude stockings with white flat shoes. She is always seen with her nose in a book. Etymology Bouquet's full name is Scarlet Bouquet (スカーレット・ブーケ Sukāretto Būke). Her given name, Scarlet, is named after the mixed drink, Scarlett O'Hara, made from peach liqueur and cranberry juice. Her surname, Bouquet, is named after a term used for describing the layers of smells and aromas perceived in a wine. Also her name could possibly be a homage to Nintendo's Princess Daisy, when you consider the definition of a bouquet being an arrangement of cut flowers, both ladies are named after flowers. Trivia * Bouquet will reveal that King Duvroc is her father and they often argue. She put herself in the vase to escape from his noisy partying, stating the chances of Duvroc being sober is 70%. However, Bouquet will tell Corobo to let her father know she is all right. Duvroc gets angry when Corobo returns to him, demanding the King to return her. * Bouquet's voice is possibly a sped-up, higher-pitched version of Charcoal's voice from Chulip, another game by Yoshiro Kimura. Charcoal appears in the Worldly Desire Temple area, in a cave, after Bell's dual. * During the end credits, Bouquet is seen playing Little King's Story on TV Dinnah, with the latter character connected to a Wii. Gallery Bouquet HQ Art.gif|Artwork of Bouquet Princesses_and_Corobo_Artwork.jpg‎|Corobo with the seven princesses Princess Bouquet riding Pancho.jpg|Corobo and Princess Bouquet riding Pancho !!!.png|Princess Bouquet as seen in cutscene 54.jpg|Princess Bouquet as seen in cutscene 53.jpg|Princess Bouquet as seen in cutscene Bouquet Letter.png|Bouquet's letter Videos Bouquet, Princess